


twink accidentally watches his enemy and crush fuck (NOT CLICKBAIT!!) [1080p]

by outrolust (ziontea)



Series: twinks and twunks get it on [HD COMPILATION] [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Cockwarming, Excess Lube, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Football | Soccer, Hyung Kink, M/M, Minor Somnophilia, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Sir Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziontea/pseuds/outrolust
Summary: donghun hadn't meant to overhear the football captain—and his enemy—park junhee fucking his prodigal boyfriend—and his crush—in the locker rooms, but now he can't get the image out of his mind. and perhaps he isn't all too mad that junhee is dating his crush after all. perhaps all donghun wants is them both, together.





	twink accidentally watches his enemy and crush fuck (NOT CLICKBAIT!!) [1080p]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1102strt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1102strt/gifts).



> HEY BABE HAPPY BIRTHDAY UWU U MAY BE A MONTH YOUNGER THAN ME BUT THAT MEANS NOTHING U R STILL: BABY. pellets "smol" dongjunchan pwp at you like no tomorrow (I Am Sorry This Is Over A Month Late Aka Merry Christmas Too But I Hope You Like It). also I Hate how i Forgot that this was a Surprise pls don't @ me, i am Mortified. this was meant to be a max of 3k. pls help me, i don't know how to brevity. i'm still not gonna be super sentimental on here bc i already tell you this a lot but i love u bitch, i ain't gonna ever stop loving u.... bitch and yes this means thru the bts ...... and ace....... and chinese bl....... and hypmic hell........ also med........wow we rly signed ourselves up for pain huh. anyways i love u i hope u love this uwu <3
> 
> (thank u to n and m for dealing with me yelling about this like no tomorrow)

donghun’s mortified. funnily enough, he really should have considered what would be happening in the locker rooms after the soccer team’s victory, but sue him for being careless.

short gasps travel out to where he’s standing and… was that a moan?

it fucking _was_ , and it was the hottest moan he’d ever heard yet.

he hates that he could recognize the voices inside too, feels even more panicked at the fact that he was listening in to his crush being fucked by his boyfriend.

“ _hyu_ —” one boy’s voice dips into a pitched keen, breaking off with the sound of a smack.

donghun flinches. was his crush just _spanked_?

“suh— _sir_ , ‘m sorry. won’ do it again.” a cry filters out the door; donghun can feel his face going bright red. he can hear clothes being rustled up, the wet noises of kisses and what he can imagine is a smirk upon junhee’s face.

he frowns. _fuck_ park junhee. donghun stiffens when he hears junhee’s boyfriend, the prodigal photographer kang yuchan, stutter.

“gonna be good for hyung, hm, channie? you looked so good out there— _shit_ —in hyung’s jersey, cheering hyung on, taking hyung’s pictures.” donghun can hear stutters fall from yuchan’s lips, and he had to admit that junhee was a great sweet talker. “baby did _phenomenally_ well, hm? deserves a reward for being such a good boy, doesn’t he?”

yuchan’s desperate agreement does something to the inside of donghun’s guts—he’d almost forgotten he was listening in.

a flush inadvertently rises on his cheeks, the sound of skin slapping against each other—the thought of them fucking—is far too much to bear.

perhaps he despises park junhee primarily for not only being the cocky, yet talented, captain of the football team, but for also dating yuchan.

perhaps he was far more jealous than he’d thought he’d be.

donghun wants to date yuchan. wants to… fuck yuchan. wants to be _more_ than just his hyung.

“come on baby, cum for me,” junhee’s panting voice floats outside the locker room. the thud against the metal lockers would be alarming if donghun didn’t know that junhee likes to thrust hard—information courtesy of yuchan’s inability to keep the details to himself.

yuchan’s sobs as he cums is indicative that donghun should probably, definitely, get the fuck out of there. he looks down and yep, he’s definitely hard over listening in on junhee’s and yuchan’s victory sex.

he sighs. byeongkwan would get a kick out of this, although donghun’s always been chaotic. he adjusts himself and starts getting the fuck out of the area before junhee and yuchan see him awkwardly sporting a semi and being a voyeur.

 

\--

 

“he is the enemy,” donghun says, calmly, though it feels like his entire body is still lit aflame from what he overheard.

“who now?”

“ _he_ is the enemy,” donghun insists, refusing to say junhee’s name. wasn’t the phrase ‘speak of the devil and he shall appear’?

“he’s talking about junhee.” sehyoon leans to whisper in byeongkwan’s ear. “yuchannie’s boyfriend.”

byeongkwan _laughs_. he outright falls out of his desk chair, clapping his hands and cackling over donghun’s situation. even sehyoon, the fucker, has his lips curled up in amusement.

“ _fuck you_ ,” donghun hisses, voice muffled by the way his head’s covered by his pillow. “i have never despised anyone so much.”

“dunno why you’re not amused by this,” byeongkwan gasps out. every time he looks at donghun, a new wave of laughter bursts through him.

“maybe because i’m the victim?” donghun’s voice rises. shoving off the pillow, he lifts his neck to glare at byeongkwan.

“right. a victim of voyeurism,” sehyoon snickers. his hand meets byeongkwan’s in a slick high-five, the pair not even having to look at each other to do so.

donghun scoffs, turning the other way. he needs new friends—his current ones are a shitty support group. where the hell was his sympathy when he needed it? “quit mocking me, you damn useless fools. pity me. mourn me.”

“i resent that,” byeongkwan pipes up once he calms down. his shoulders still tremor in barely-suppressed laughter. ‘just because you’ve got a big boner for yuchan, and dare i say, one for junhee-hyung, doesn’t mean we’re useless. rather, you’re the more useless one, you little gremlin.”

sehyoon snickers once again. “yeah, don’t be such a dramatic tsundere, donghun-ah. it’s not becoming of you.”

“fuck _you_ , asshole,” donghun snarls, again. he wishes his glares would mince byeongkwan and sehyoon to pieces. then they would know. “and i don’t have a boner for park junhee,” he scoffs. “why would i when _he is the goddamn enemy_.”

byeongkwan snickers. “yeah right. would’ve believed you being jealous of him if you hadn’t just spoken about how hard you got over hearing junhee-hyung fuck yuchannie. hard for them _both_ , not just the one you claim to be crushing on.”

donghun frowns. he hates junhee. there was nothing more to it. the loathing is as natural to him as anything else.

“am fucking not,” he bites out.

“it’s ust hyung. between you three, i mean. less between yuchan and you and more between you and junhee-hyung.” byeongkwan's matter-of-fact tone makes donghun feel slightly murderous.

“ _un_ resolved sexual tension,” sehyoon adds as if it wasn’t already clear.

donghun opens his mouth to argue when his gaze falls upon the clock on the bedside table. looking at the time, his eyes widen. he’s supposed to be meeting yuchan any minute now at the library.

meeting up with the boy whose moans he accidentally heard after the football game. whose voice had inadvertently become the cause for donghun’s wet dreams. how was he supposed to tell his tutee and friend that he had possibly

—maybe—

jerked off to him.

maybe. it is inconsequential.

 _plus_ , he still resents junhee for wooing yuchan first and winning. even though yuchan was a man and not someone to be objectified. but, the asshole knew how to get what he wanted, when he wanted it.

it sucks even more that not only is junhee great as the football captain of their university but also phenomenal in their music composition class. it was as though he’s gifted with both brawn and brains and that simply. wasn’t. fair.

“hyung, you good?” byeongkwan’s voice intrudes into his thoughts, dripping with concern where there was only teasing before.

“yeah… yeah, no i’m fine. absolutely fucking dandy,” he says as plainly as he can, but that’s not _him_. it never was. he winces as he gets up. the bed springs with the motion and he pushes off onto the ground, slipping on his shoes. he probably should get back into dancing with byeongkwan so his back would hurt less.

maybe yoga was his calling; he cracks his vertebrae with a light groan.

“that was not convincing in the slightest.”

“i don’t apologize for that.”

byeongkwan blinks, worried, but donghun ignores him. he’s used to such concern from his friends. especially in matters of his heart.

the door clicks shut behind him and donghun hoists his backpack onto his shoulders, heading back out. he reaches the library, unprepared, and opens the door only to see yuchan diligently writing down something from his textbooks.

he braces himself as he walks over; the younger’s smile _shines_ , and donghun’s so endeared.

he’s so infatuated and he can’t help himself for the way his heart just swoops and falls at the thought of the younger.

he can’t help the soft coo that bubbles up out of his mouth, images of how he looks when kissed flashing in his mind.

in love. that’s what this is. he’s so far gone for the younger, and yet he can’t even do anything about it. not when yuchan’s already taken by someone far better than him, in all aspects of the term.

junhee has a near-perfect gpa, or at least, that’s what donghun’s heard on the rumor mill. guy’s intelligent and a phenomenal striker on the team—what didn’t he have?

he is a perfect fit for yuchan. he deserves to be smitten with yuchan. what did donghun have to offer anyways?

his thoughts are broken by yuchan’s loud whispers, harsh and fast-spoken.

“ _hyung_ ,” he hisses, gesturing donghun over. “where have you _been_.”

definitely not thinking about the way he cried when junhee slammed him against the lockers. not at all.

donghun clears his throat. tries to mask the general panic at the forefront of his mind.

ignores the rainbow of hickies lining up the side of yuchan's neck.

where _has_ he been? catatonic on byeongkwan’s bed.

why? because he’s quite possibly very, _very_ , attracted to yuchan and not just in a dating way anymore. no, it’s more in the sex fashion and better yet, donghun’s loathing of yuchan’s boyfriend had begun to fade into something… scarier.

lust.

donghun shakes his head at the thought, trying not to think of the very slight peek of the pair that he had gotten. tries to force the moans _out_ of his goddamn mind.

“hyung?” yuchan’s voice penetrates—god, even his vernacular wouldn’t let him rest—his mind.

he sounds wary. hesitant. “you ‘lright there?”

donghun doesn’t quite trust himself to _not_ blurt out the thoughts in the deep recesses of his mind so he just jerks his head down once in a nod. pulling the chair back he groans.

yuchan looks perturbed, lips pursing out in confusion and all donghun wants to do is bend him over the library table.

“hyung?” yuchan asks again.

“yeah. yeah, ‘m fine. don’t worry, channie. should we get started then?” donghun wills his voice to stop wavering, to put focus into the sheets between him and yuchan.

luckily, he manages to set aside his shaken—downright besotted—brain and _focus_.

they talk normally, _study normally_ , even; donghun wasn’t just in love with the younger for any reason.

sure, he was pretty. downright _gorgeous_. but, he was also insanely talented. intelligent and kind.

byeongkwan would likely mock him for his ‘heart boner,’ but donghun really couldn’t help himself. yuchan was just a phenomenal, albeit _taken_ , boy.

“hey, baby.” a body falls into the seat beside yuchan and the younger’s entire form brightens at the sight of park junhee. donghun frowns.

had it been over an hour already?

“hey, hyung.” donghun couldn’t believe his ears. was junhee… being civil with him?

was that… a flirtatious tone he was using? right in front of his boyfriend?

donghun feels his hackles rise, tries to ignore how good junhee looks in his simple button up, and form a retort that would send him reeling.

then, he sees it. the way yuchan and junhee are looking at each other, as though they could communicate nonverbally.

it makes donghun _sick_ to his stomach.

“so, hyung,” yuchan begins and donghun needs to leave. he needs to get out before yuchan and junhee begin being all lovey-dovey again.

“hyung, donghunnie, you’d want to hear this,” junhee says. donghun looks at him blankly, filing away junhee’s lack of formality for a later fight.

“so uh… we were thinking”—yuchan’s hand comes up to scratch the nape of his neck, hesitant as ever—“junhee hyung and i, that is. we were uh… thinking that uh… well, you’re attracted to us, right hyung?”

donghun chokes, completely mortified. full on _gags_ on his own spit in confusion. he’s thankful that he wasn’t not drinking any water because he would’ve spit it out instantaneously and probably have died.

perhaps he is more dramatic than he initially had thought.

he mulls over the thought, turns it over in his head. uses it as a distraction device from whatever he’s hearing currently. he is definitely dramatic, perhaps everyone that he's ever considered to be a friend is right. but that doesn’t change the fact that yuchan and junhee noticed how in love he was with yuchan. and, why was junhee the confident gay, of the three of them. of all the people he resented, why _him_?

surely he wasn’t that dense. _that_ obvious. was he? he still despised junhee, that had to count for something. right?

“you’re pretty fucking obvious, hyung,” junhee inputs, cocking his head.

did junhee just read his mind?

a smile plays at the edge of junhee’s lips, tinkering into the realm of coy. donghun wants to bite it off and not kindly either. it's infuriating, how quickly junhee gets under his skin.

the thought quickly fades away when junhee’s glasses go slightly off-kilter. all donghun wants to do is bury himself 10 feet under because perhaps he wasn’t just in hateful lust for park junhee.

he shudders mentally at the description of his feelings. he needs to stop talking to byeongkwan, as soon as possible.

“and what if i am? what would you both do about it?” the hoarse questions barely come out. his voice almost cracks, that’s how nervous he is.

yuchan and junhee share another look. donghun can’t help but zero in on the way junhee tugs his lower lip into his mouth, right between his teeth.

“guys, please.” donghun hates the pleading tone that enters his voice. hates being the last one to know things. he can feel his brows knitting in desperation, a pout making its way onto his own face.

“we’d like to proposition y—ow, _fuck_ , babe, _why_?” junhee grunts out, rubbing the area on his arm that yuchan just pinched.

donghun can’t help the small snort that escapes his lips. yuchan turns to look at him with the most blinding smile, stunning him even more than he had thought was possible.

“you’re being weird. we agreed to not be weird, hyung.”

“right... anyways… channie and i are, uh—how you say—”

“we wanna be with you, hyung,” yuchan interjects, pinching junhee again, albeit lighter this time.

donghun’s mind short circuits. it’s the same disbelief as when byeongkwan dropped his phone into the toilet and made them do a prayer circle around the bucket of rice that he buried it in. it can’t be real.

“hyung?” junhee waves his hand in front of donghun, who’s more dazed out then he anticipated.

his mind goes to the other day, when junhee’s team won the match and he overheard them having victory sex.

“you want to… what?”

he can’t help the fact that his jaw has fallen open. he closes it slowly, disbelieving.

“fuck you,” junhee says, bluntly. yuchan slaps his arm in retribution and junhee’s eyes turn apologetic. somewhat apologetic, but only after yuchan winces in reaction. donghun, on the other hand, can’t stop thinking about his words. never mind the prayer circle around byeongkwan’s phone, this is like when he spilled coffee onto his tablet and it spluttered to its own fateful death.

“and maybe date you,” yuchan tries to recover but junhee’s shaking his head before he can even continue. donghun can’t stop watching his hair bounce with the motion, wants to run his hands through the dark strands.

“nah, wanna fuck you first, donghun-ah.” junhee keeps the shit-eating grin on his face, seems to _enjoy_ getting on his nerves.

donghun barely hears yuchan’s hissed _hyung_ through the buzzing through his mind, thoughts going haywire. he feels stressed. why is he stressed? his day was just made, so why can he feel tension settling into his bones?

before he knows it, he’s shoved his foot into his mouth. “so you want to watch me fuck your boyfriend?” his voice raises in pitch, the disbelief coursing through him.

yuchan chokes, eyes wide at his insinuation.

“hyung, we want a _threesome_ we don’t want to… no cuckolding!” yuchan whispers, mortified, his cheeks painted red.

“yeah,” junhee says, casually as though he hasn’t just turned donghun’s world upside down. as if the two of them haven’t knocked it completely off-kilter. “we both talked about it—about you, and well. you’re a bit obvious, donghunnie.” junhee looks donghun up and down, _checks him out_ , smirking at the end.

he seems to enjoy leaving formality out of the conversation and donghun’s thoughts—well, they’ve never taken a more sexual turn. suddenly, donghun is thinking about how gorgeous junhee would be on his cock.

how pleasantly beautiful he would be taking orders from donghun, forcing him to submit and punishing the brat out of him. the thought goes straight down, and his fidgeting doesn’t go unnoticed by the couple in front of him.

“like that, hm, hyung?” there it is. the mockery. he expected nothing more out of junhee, but for some reason, he can’t bring himself to cleverly retort. his mind is still replaying the fact that junhee _and_ yuchan want to have sex with him, _together_ , and possibly date him.

him, of all potential partners for a triad group.

he’d be lying if he said he _didn’t_ like it. explicitly, all he manages to say is a shortly stuttered “yes,” before hastily getting out of his seat.

he checks his phone. shoots a quick message to both sehyoon and byeongkwan, the latter of whom responds immediately with a huge influx of emojis and celebratory keysmashed letters. he hates his friends.

“where you going, hyung?” yuchan asks, lost. his pen falls out of his grip as he and junhee share another, open-mouthed, glance.

“well,”—donghun doesn’t really know where the surge of confidence comes from, but he feels braver than usual—“are we heading to your guys’ place, or mine? forewarning though, i think sehyoon and byeongkwan are still at mine, so you’ll have to tell me if i need to sexile them or not.”

“ _fuck_ ,” junhee breathes. yuchan’s never tossed his papers into his backpack so fast. “ours. you’re coming to ours. shit, let’s go.”

donghun ducks his head in humiliated reprieve at the librarian, just as yuchan tugs his hand on the way out. the youngest _skips_ and it’s everything to donghun. he’s just so damn endeared by him.

it’s a short walk to the apartment that junhee and yuchan share. donghun’s nerves, however, make the walk seem far longer than it is.

it’s just that junhee is walking right in front of him, swaying his hips—obviously not on purpose—and his butt looks cute. delectable. delicious.

donghun feels delirious.

he steps into the apartment and slips his shoes off just as yuchan grabs his wrist—he stumbles, almost falls, which would be a good metaphor for the way his heart kept tripping.

“how do we do this, then,” donghun whispers.

he can’t stop looking at yuchan’s eyes.

junhee’s lips.

just them, the pair. the way the air feels suffocating for lack of a better word, at the sheer closeness of them.

“hyun—” it’s the smallest intonation, but it does him in. donghun surges forward and kisses yuchan, the impulsiveness rushing through him.

he licks into his mouth just as yuchan gasps, angling himself so that he can kiss him deeper, better. just like he’s wanted to for months.

yuchan _whines_ , grabbing at donghun’s waist desperately while junhee presses behind yuchan.

it’s gratifying to know that he was making yuchan make these sounds, that he could wreck the younger with just a few kisses.

he pulls back, breath coming down hard, before kissing yuchan’s top lip. kissing his bottom lip. kissing all over his mouth, not wanting to ignore any part of yuchan’s lips.

donghun’s and junhee’s hands meet underneath yuchan’s shirt, the article quickly coming off while they take a moment to breathe. yuchan’s stomach is lean, and donghun’s fingers stutter while tracing the divets of his waist. he’s built, surprisingly so, and yuchan leans into both of their touches.

donghun moves his hands up until he feels a nipple, flicking the nub gently. yuchan gasps while junhee kisses down the nape of his neck.

“sensitive,” he exhales, arching up as donghun rubs both of his nipples together. junhee sucks yet another bruise into his clavicle, fresh against all of the covered-up, fading ones.

there’s no space left between them and donghun can feel yuchan’s semi through his jeans; he ruts against him, his own dick hardening with the motions.

“hyung,” junhee whispers just as donghun and yuchan part again. yuchan kisses his jaw, right below it, nipping and sucking until a purple mark blooms. kisses up the bridge of his nose, down the hollow of his throat to his collarbone, marking him as theirs.

junhee’s eyes flash—perhaps it’s desperation?—and donghun can’t help himself.

he feels overwhelmed. like he’s going through some sort of sensory overload. it’s a lot to know when the boy of his dreams _and his boyfriend_ were into him. maybe wanted to date him. junhee comes up to him, kissing yuchan while maintaining eye contact.

it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen and he wants more.

he says just as much as he tugs the pair towards the end of the hallway, stumbling over their legs, almost kissing their faces were it not for the general clambering of limbs. it’s where their shared room is. what used to be two mattresses are now shoved together to make one and it’s the perfect size for the three of them to fit on.

there’s no time to feel awkward. yuchan pushes him onto the bed, pulls junhee along with them, surging up to get the two handsy with each other. yuchan tugs junhee’s shirt off, the elder complying with a smirk, and, _oh_ , junhee has a _nice_ body.

he can’t help the way his eyes drag all over at his well-defined torso, lined after years of football and dance, ill-struck because _shit_. his mouth dries at how junhee flexes without even trying.

he’s definitely not just in it for yuchan, not anymore, not when his head is blanking at the sheer sight of junhee’s body. he’s definitely head over heels, the hate masking a stupid crush, loathing covering up his smitten mind.

byeongkwan would have a fucking field trip when he heard of this.

yuchan clambers onto junhee’s lap, rutting against his clothed cock slowly, dragging his fingers down his waist. he pulls junhee's glasses off gently, settling them aside on the nightstand.

“hun hyung.” yuchan blinks, hazy, pressing onto junhee until no space remained. donghun would be lying if he said he wasn’t painfully hard right now. “stop thinking,” he breathes, before turning back to his boyfriend.

so, donghun gives in. says _fuck it_ because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and he’s not about to forgo it.

he lets the sight in front of him wash over him. starts rubbing his cock through his sweats because what else can he do when the two most beautiful men he knew were making out.

dry humping has never looked so _good_ , but donghun is there, pressing kisses—nipping and sucking—on both yuchan and junhee.

“mhm hyung,” yuchan sighs, rutting up at junhee, eyes hooded, but it’s not clear who he’s speaking to. he sounds utterly breathtaking. junhee turns them around, presses yuchan flat on his back and it’s then that donghun sees how _pretty_ yuchan really is.

his pupils are blown wide in the dim light, though his lids are still halfway shut. it’s surprising that this is the effect from the slightest stimulation, and his lips are swollen red. there are bruises—faded and fresh—lining his neck and he looks like the most delectable person alive.

“baby,” donghun coos, brushing his hair back. the strands flop carelessly, leaving more of his forehead visible. yuchan looks like a dream and junhee looks downright sinful.

it doesn’t quite change the fact that donghun doesn’t just want to hold yuchan’s hand, but also junhee’s. he’s fucking whipped.

donghun pulls at junhee’s hair until he turns back—making sure he still is humping yuchan just as he deserves—and kisses him until the moan building up in his chest bursts. junhee licks into his mouth, biting on his lip when donghun’s mouth parts. he's a phenomenal kisser… why had he ever hated junhee again?

“hyung,” yuchan keens, but his sounds are overlooked as donghun grips onto junhee’s jaw, thumbs his cheekbone and arches against him.

he wants to swallow junhee _whole_.

“pretty,” junhee whispers when he pulls back, looking up at the way yuchan’s basically stopped moving his hips, the way donghun’s eyelashes fan the edge of his cheekbones.

“gonna do more, or are you jus’ gonna leave the baby wanting more?” donghun murmurs, caressing yuchan’s top lip.

junhee’s eyes flash and suddenly donghun’s on his back, yuchan laid down beside him. junhee hovers above, his grin coy. “why don’t _you_ do something, hyung? you must’ve thought about how you wanted channie.”

yuchan fidgets, the dirty talk between the pair making him even harder. “jus— _hn_ —don’t just leave me here,” he whines, hand reaching down the waistband of his boxers.

donghun’s hand slaps his hand away, reaching over to grip the outline of his cock, thumb the growing wet spot of precum on the fabric.

“yeah, baby?” donghun turns until he’s on his side. junhee lays beside him, palm massaging his ass, kneading the muscle there. “tell us then. what do you want hyungs to do, hm?”

he pulls yuchan’s boxers down until his cock springs free, red and leaking with precum. he tugs, wrapping his hand until it’s fully encircled around his dick.

“hy _ung_ ,” yuchan whispers, brokenly. his eyes flutter shut and junhee reaches over to slap him, so gently yet stern enough that yuchan’s eyelids fly back open, startled.

the whine that escapes his lips does not go unnoticed by donghun, not at all.

“keep your eyes on us, sweetheart,” junhee directs, his lips pursed with the command.

it’s then that donghun pauses in his ministrations, thumb just barely dipped into yuchan’s slit.

“safe words?”

junhee notes the way that yuchan’s twisting and keening at donghun’s motions, incapable of speaking coherently, and speaks for him instead, voice soft as ever.

“his is stick, don’t ask. mine is rain. yours?”

“braces,” donghun admits, a flush making its presence known. “don’t ask, not yet.” he doesn’t like thinking about his time with braces, thinks about the fact that the word is so _unsexy_ that it would quite literally make his dick soft. he does thank the braces for making his teeth better and straighter, though.

“channie, you’re okay then?”

yuchan just nods, voice muted. “‘s all good,” he tries, the words coming out as a jumbled mess. he flinches when donghun properly wraps his hand around his cock, gently massaging the underside. the noises he makes are more than just beautiful, and donghun understands why junhee and yuchan have sex literally _everywhere_ they can.

“so wet, honey,” donghun whispers, jerking yuchan off even more slowly. junhee twists back and opens their nightstand drawer. he produces a half-full bottle of lube and a box of condoms with a smirking, uncapping the bottle loudly.

the sound makes yuchan flinch, biting his lips in anticipation. “w-wanna. gonna cum, sir.” the name just slips out. donghun’s eyes snap up to yuchan’s, jaw dropping open in surprise, though he doesn’t know why he’s so shocked.

“well”—junhee props himself up on one elbow, his free hand kneading yuchan’s ass cheek—“we can’t have that, now can we. donghunnie, hands off.” he looks amused almost—coy even—slipping into the role of yuchan’s sir easily. as if this happened all the time.

donghun shouldn’t be so surprised, not when yuchan twists wantonly, a gentle sob surging out of his throat. “hyung, p-please. ple _ase_ ,” he stutters out in a sigh, but donghun obeys junhee and slowly brings his hand off of yuchan. he bides his time, for he wants to see junhee fall apart too. wants to see him sob just as brokenly as yuchan, wants to make him _beg_.

he slips his boxers off now, the lack of restriction against his own cock relieving almost.

“sorry baby. but, you should listen to your sir, hm?” and _oh_ , the feeling of junhee’s approval is everything. donghun relishes in the way that junhee grins; though he, too, wants to wreck park junhee, he cannot help the fact that the wordless approval went straight to his dick.

he wraps a palm around his dick, the dryness of his hand providing uncomfortable friction that he welcomes.

“hyung,” junhee whispers, handing the bottle of lube over with his clean hand. his other hand is doused with the fluid; there’s so much that the lube is literally dripping from his fingers. “but, don’t use it all. he likes to feel wet and full. such a cumslut. dirty, dirty boy.”

yuchan ruts back faintly, the words somehow recognizable to his brain. “suh-sir,” yuchan manages. he looks beautiful like this, curled up on his side with his cock curved red and tears shining in his eyes.

junhee smirks, pushing himself down the bed until his nose is at his asscheeks. “yes or no?” is all he asks. yuchan flinches with what is junhee’s breath at his rim, eyes clearing up just a little bit to nod.

“yes. mm—cleaned myself in the morning.” from where he’s stroking himself, donghun can see junhee nod approvingly. fondly. he doesn’t say anything else however, licking experimentally across yuchan’s perineum.

yuchan gasps, breaths stuttering out as his hips jerk back at the sensation. junhee slaps his cheek then, a warning, before pulling his cheeks apart further and kissing his hole. the sight is one to behold indeed. it’s hot.

donghun strokes himself lazily, pulling yuchan towards him and kissing him.

he licks into his mouth messily; it’s hard to kiss the boy of his dreams, while he’s being rimmed after all, but donghun likes to think that it’s just how yuchan likes it.

messy and full of spit. he sobs into donghun’s mouth just as junhee pushes a finger into his ass, right beside his tongue.

“safe word?” donghun whispers into yuchan’s mouth, when it feels like the stimulation is getting to be too much. he steadies a hand at the base of yuchan’s cock as he moves forward, leaving almost no space between them. he presses down and yuchan groans, twitching with the pressure.

yuchan vehemently shakes his head, stubborn as ever. junhee’s already got two fingers curled up yuchan’s ass, thrusting shallowly. he looks up at donghun, who’s separated from yuchan’s, and meets his eyes.

junhee looks just as affected by eating his boyfriend out as yuchan was experiencing it. he spits, letting his saliva coat his slick fingers even more.

“mo— _more_ ,” yuchan whispers, nudging his lips off of donghun’s to say it. junhee adds a third, just as softly as the others. licking around his rim, he shallowly dips his tongue back into his ass when his fingers are knuckle deep. it’s safe to say that yuchan would have cum by now, had donghun not maintained his grip at the base of his cock. he’s leaking precum, more than earlier, and tears are finally making themselves known.

“suh— _sir_ ,” yuchan gasps, so broken and needy. “ _hyungie_ ,” he surges up against donghun, back arching and ass pushing back towards junhee’s face. junhee immediately pulls his fingers out, the understanding between them inexplicable.

donghun feels dazed and confused, or he does—that is—until junhee reaches for him.

“lube,” his voice sounds so smooth, sultry, as though he hadn’t just eaten his boyfriend’s ass relentlessly.

donghun hands it to him wordlessly. he feels awkward—unsure of what the hell he’s supposed to do.

“you know, donghun—” junhee begins, uncapping the bottle with a loud click. “you could give him your dick when i fuck him from the back.”

donghun doesn’t mean to, not when yuchan’s sucking and kissing over his throat as if his life depends on it.

“i could _what_?”

“yuchannie?” it takes a while for yuchan to acknowledge the question, now that neither his prostate nor his dick are being stimulated.

he looks at donghun with a pout—his dick was still hard, of course, and he wanted to cum. nevertheless, donghun can’t help the coo that escapes his lips. yuchan was just so _cute_.

“you like feeling full from both ends, right?” junhee’s question is anything but innocent and the speed with which yuchan nods his head, nose bumping unapologetically into donghun’s cheeks, is outstanding.

“yuh—yes, sir, hyun”—he kisses donghun in the interim—“luh—love it so much.”

“filthy slut, hm?”

donghun’s eyes widen.

yuchan blabbers out, the words just spilling out desperately. “yes, _yes_ , sir, yours, all yours. and all hyungie’s. wa—wanna feel you both, wanna taste hyung, pl _ease_.”

junhee just looks at donghun, like _see_ , _i told you_. it’s moments like this that donghun wants to slap junhee across the face. or choke him until he submits.

he shakes the thoughts away though; that could be for next time. if there even _was_ a next time. “right,” he stutters out instead, looking down at his own hardened dick, at the way it curls towards his stomach seeking relief.

junhee’s hand searches the bed for the condom box and finds it victoriously. he opens a packet and rolls one on. he smirks as if he knows donghun’s watching him put it on.

“usually fuck him without one because he likes the feeling and we’re both tested. but even if you’re safe, we don’t want to do it without one yet.” junhee says, matter-of-fact, and donghun refuses to admit that he appreciates the gesture.

once he’s lubed up, junhee looks back down at yuchan’s back and pushes himself up to kiss the divet of his shoulders and down the length of his back. yuchan’s mouth falls open in a small ‘o’, not having anticipated the way junhee kisses down him.

watching this makes donghun realize that junhee truly loves yuchan; he feels stricken. he shakes his head, ignoring the way heat rises up his chest at the sight, at how delightful junhee looks behind yuchan.

junhee tests the bottle of lube, grinning when the slightest bit drips out of the bottle. he traces yuchan’s perineum with the bottle’s tip, pushing it in just enough that the entire tip is inside yuchan’s ass.

yuchan’s head falls into the crook of donghun’s clavicle with a gasp. junhee is squeezing the contents of the bottle into yuchan. suddenly, donghun understands why the bottle of lube was half-empty and why they had so many new bottles stocked up.

donghun tilts yuchan’s chin up, capturing his swollen lips with his own again. the way yuchan kisses is as if he’s chasing an orgasm that he won’t be allowed yet.

junhee pulls the bottle out, empty, and yuchan’s ass immediately leaks excess lube inside. tracing around yuchan’s hole, he uses his thumb to push the lube back in. yuchan slumps forward, his nails dragging along donghun's skin slowly in pleasure, the feeling pheonmenal.

“turn back, sweetheart,” junhee murmurs, using his fingers to keep the lube plugged up inside yuchan. “turn back and get on your hands and knees, baby. you want to suck your hyung’s cock while i fuck you, don’t you?” he sounds impish, yet caring.

“hn...” yuchan makes the noise in the back of his throat, turning back confused. junhee pecks his lips once before yuchan blearily pushes up. donghun helps him as junhee awkwardly keeps his fingers inside yuchan, traveling up with them.

junhee grabs at donghun’s shoulders then, stabilizing himself as he pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up with yuchan’s hole. using his other hand to massage yuchan’s ass cheeks apart, he pushes in, the lube squelching inside.

some dribbles out and yuchan’s head lolls down with a breathy moan. it’s such a sight to be watching this from the front; donghun uses the back of his knuckles to trace yuchan’s cheekbones, soft as ever.

the youngest looks up, eyes lidded and pupils blown even wider than before.

“puh—please, sir, move,” yuchan keens, rutting himself back on junhee’s cock.

junhee slaps his cheek once, the surprise of the hit making yuchan cry out desperately, pain mixing with pleasure deliciously. “needy slut,” he says, but complies. he pulls out until just the tip of his cock is inside before slamming back in, the motion pushing yuchan forward until his head hits donghun’s chest.

donghun lifts his head up, caressing his chin, and yuchan’s tongue darts out to lick his lips with a gasp. junhee continues to fuck yuchan leisurely; with the way yuchan’s mouth falls open with each thrust, donghun knows that he’s hitting his prostate every time.

“you should give him your cock,” junhee says, meeting donghun’s eyes easily, fire licking up his irises’ depths. he seems to be falling apart as well, bending forward to kiss the small of yuchan’s back. “so tight and easy, baby. perfect for sir, you know that, hm?”

yuchan doesn’t say a word, but the cry that leaves his lips is enough of an answer for junhee. he rolls his hips, cock thrusting into yuchan even slower than before.

“give him your cock, donghunnie,” junhee orders this time; yuchan nods with a mewl, eyes looking back up at donghun. his lips are bitten red and there’s a small stream of tears flowing from his eyes; he looks absolutely devastating.

it’s easy to give into their requests, with the way donghun was already pumping his dick into a fist. he pushes two fingers into yuchan’s mouth first and the younger immediately sucks on them, moving forward until his fingers hit the back of his throat.

a wave of something… just something passes through donghun. he forces yuchan off of his fingers—jerking his hair back—just as junhee steadies to a standstill behind him. yuchan’s motions seem steadier now, even though he whines at the lack of movement again.

“patience is a virtue, hm, channie?” donghun doesn’t know where this initiative comes from, but it’s junhee’s grin and yuchan’s soft mewls, desperate as ever, that push him forward. “didn’t junhee teach you this much, baby?”

yuchan is anxious to please his new partner. he nods quickly, head bobbing as words fall out of his mouth. “he did, sir did, he punishes me if i don’t lu—listen, hyung.”

“hm,” donghun feels himself slipping into the role just as junhee had earlier. “then you’ll be patient, fo—”

yuchan doesn’t even wait for donghun to finish his query before agreeing quickly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, unfocused as they are, again.

junhee slaps his waist, the cry from yuchan satisfactory punishment. “let your hyungie finish speaking, sweetheart. don’t want to anger both of us, right?”

“nuh—no sir,” yuchan stutters brokenly, before focusing as much as he can upon donghun. “don—” he breathes as much as he can. “don’t wanna disappoint, ‘m sorry, puh—please,” he hiccups, eyes blown wide pleadingly.

“then be _have_ , honey,” junhee says, soft as ever. donghun nudges his cock, still red and hard, against yuchan’s cheek. yuchan immediately turns his head towards it, lips pursed and tongue flicking out. seeking.

“hy _ungie_ ,” yuchan whines when donghun traces the head against yuchan’s lips, amused by the teasing.

“promise to be a good boy?”

junhee smirks as the whines spill out of yuchan’s lips. “he’s a filthy cumslut, donghunnie,” he croons. he grips at yuchan’s hips and begins moving again, fucking him slow and hitting his prostate every time. “he couldn’t be a good boy, even if he fucking _tried_.”

yuchan protests. or, tries to, with how close donghun’s dick was to his mouth. “am so good, so good hyungie, promise. your good boy. wanna suck your thick dick, please hyung, i'll be good,” he babbles mindlessly, poking his tongue out in frustration. his eyebrows knit and the sight is more _adorable_ than anything.

junhee strikes his asscheek. “don’t lie, pretty baby.”

yuchan loses focus, trying to defend himself with difficulty. “wanna be hyung’s dirty boy, sir. yu—your slut. ‘m sir’s toy, hyung’s… buh—best _doll_ ,” he gasps, babbling without a single thought.

“hm,” junhee tuts, thrusts slowly back down. donghun wonders how junhee can keep himself from just taking yuchan, how he can force the desire to cum back down like that. he wonders if its because yuchan’s pleasure takes precedence and with the way yuchan hasn’t even broached his safe word, it means he likes this. he likes to cry, to be taken close to the edge over and over again, to be degraded and teased.

donghun meets junhee’s eyes and for a split-second, he sees sheer fondness overtake his irises. it makes his heart warm. he’d like to date them both—not just yuchan, not anymore for sure—after all this is done. when they wake up in the morning.

junhee snaps his hips forward, so much that yuchan would have fallen were it not for donghun’s grip on his shoulders. the squelch of the lube is loud and junhee’s tender expression turns into a coy one as he grabs the bottle of lube again and dribbles some just as he pulls out slightly.

yuchan squirms at the excess of lube, cold and warm, dribbling out of him, but he has no time to complain because this is the exact moment that donghun feeds him his cock.

yuchan’s tongue darts out immediately and the feeling is everything. he kisses the slit, dipping his tongue into it, before licking a broad stripe at the underside.

donghun can’t help but throw his head back, can’t help the way he tugs yuchan’s head forward.

he looks down to make sure it’s okay, but yuchan looks so breathtaking as he begins to bob his head forward, his cheeks hollowed and eyelashes fanning his cheekbones.

 _god_. that’s the only thing donghun can think of as he pushes his cock in further. he pauses; yuchan’s gagging at his girth and spit drools out slowly. he pulls off, kissing along his length inside, moans unstoppable as junhee’s thrusts become more frequent.

his kisses are erratic as he licks a stripe up donghun’s balls, sucking on them gently. donghun can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth and he makes sure to let yuchan how good he’s doing.

“such a good cocksucker, such a precious baby, yeah?” the room is filled with junhee’s shortened breaths and the slaps of skin against skin, but yuchan still tries to vocalize a response as best as he could.

“hyung’s best baby, wa—want hyung to fuck baby’s mouth.” he looks up shyly as he says this and, _oh_ , donghun’s heart feels as though it’s about to burst.

“ _fuck_ , who am i to deny baby?” he pushes his cock past yuchan’s red and swollen lips, watching as yuchan does his best to take him in as far as possible.

his cock hits the back of yuchan’s throat and the younger gags around it, the wet slide of spit and precum creating the slickest feeling possible.

how was it that one boy was so phenomenal at taking two cocks? junhee maintains a steady pace fucking into yuchan’s ass, and it’s truly a sight to behold.

“ung—ck m’mouf,” yuchan tries to say around donghun’s cock; donghun pulls out, feeling awkward suddenly. “fuc—fuck my mouth,” yuchan whispers, clearing his throat. he sounds raw, voice tender and cracky already. he whines, junhee’s thrusts becoming even more erratic than before.

junhee slows his pace again and donghun looks at him with a question in his mouth.

“we’re gonna cum when you do, donghunnie. so fuck the slut’s mouth,” junhee says, tone a little mean. yuchan keens at this, rocking forward with junhee’s thrusts, truly crying now.

donghun understands. they want to wait to cum with him because it’s his first time with them; or at least, it’s what he hopes. he pushes his cock back into yuchan’s mouth, not hesitating anymore, and slowly pushes to the back of his throat again.

he doesn’t go slowly, not anymore. rather, he starts to move fast and deep, making yuchan gag with every thrust.

the youngest wraps a hand at the base of donghun’s dick, pumping the parts he couldn’t fit in his mouth. the stimulation is enough to make donghun snap his hips forward, making yuchan choke.

“‘s right, donghunnie. use our baby, he loves it like that. loves to be our fucktoy, used and thrown away.”

the words somehow make their way to yuchan’s dazed mind and he whines or tries to. the vibrations make it hard for donghun to keep still and quell his orgasm, so he moves faster, pulling at yuchan’s hair until he’s properly fucking his mouth.

junhee matches his pace, fucking yuchan at the same rhythm. he squeezes the base of yuchan’s cock and lets go, bending over his back until he grasps donghun’s free hand at his shoulder.

the linked hands shouldn’t make donghun any more emotional than he’s currently feeling, but he can’t help the fact that his eyes are tearing up.

donghun focuses back on yuchan. it’s a sort of culmination of emotion—or at least, it is for him—because he can’t help but fuck yuchan’s mouth as quickly as possible, as needily as possible.

junhee mimics him, pumping yuchan’s cock at the same pace.

keeping his eyes on yuchan, who’s whimpering and moaning around donghun’s cock, his orgasm suddenly hits in a spasm of white. he can’t quite explain how he feels, though he is shaken, to say the least.

it’s a sight as he pulls out of yuchan to pump his cock, milking the cum out onto yuchan’s face. they hadn’t discussed if yuchan would, or even if he could, swallow, and donghun refused to do anything that the youngest hadn’t agreed to. yuchan’s tongue darts out, however, seeking a taste and licking over his lips, dazed.

yuchan groans, shoulders slumping over, as he too cums. his hips twitch inadvertently with junhee’s continued thrusts, his hands splayed over yuchan’s abdomen.

“suh— _sir_ , hyung, pl— _please_ , 've been good, swear,” yuchan babbles mindlessly, flinching as junhee fucks him into overstimulation, chasing his own orgasm.

“ _fuck_ ,” junhee groans, pulling out unsteadily right after he cums. he rolls the condom out and slides off the bed to throw it out and grab some towels.

donghun pulls yuchan into his lap, utterly spent.

“‘s nice,” yuchan murmurs, tired. cum is drying on his face, _donghun’s cum_ , and he can’t help but kiss the youngest, wincing at the taste.

he looks like a fucking dream, with reddened lips and sweaty hair. with the way he’s breathing heavily, satiated.

“come on, baby,” junhee returns, shaking his hair out of his face. “let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

“mhm,” yuchan sleepily shakes his head. “feel empty.”

junhee looks at donghun. donghun returns the look, confused.

“he wants your cock,” junhee whispers, not wanting to disturb the way yuchan’s already fallen asleep. he climbs back on the bed and tenderly wipes off yuchan’s face.

“it’s kinda gross because he likes to feel the cum inside, but even so, he loves going to bed plugged up.”

donghun’s almost taken aback. almost because this is yuchan and junhee he’s with, after all. they are the ones who’ll fuck out in the open if they could.

“and... he’s okay with this? he’s... okay with me?”

“wake him slowly an’ ask, hyung. trust me on this. he’s a filthy baby, through an’ through,” junhee says, fondly, the back of his palm trailing down his cheekbone. yuchan grunts in his sleep, as if he’d heard the two talking about him.

“shit,” donghun murmurs, brushing yuchan’s hair back. he pecks his forehead, feeling so tender for the boy. “’s hot.”

“mhm, yeah, it is,” junhee agrees.

donghun doesn’t know what to believe so he shakes yuchan as softly as he could, leaning over to pull the boy up to him. to hug him close and calm his erratic heart.

“baby?” he questions, softly, bringing his mouth to yuchan’s ears. the youngest shivers from the sound, wincing as he opens his eyes a bit. “junhee says you like to go to sleep with a cock inside you?”

the softest, most pleased smile graces yuchan’s face. “hmm,” he mumbles, the approval settling deep into donghun’s bones. “yeah... wanna sleep with your cock, hyungie. wanna warm it for you.”

donghun looks back at junhee, who nods. “you said you tested negative, hyung, right? might as well go condom-less for this one, so long as you don't cum.”

“yeah.” donghun turns to yuchan. “safe word?”

“mm… no… ‘s nice. like being full. like being warm.”

“ _shit_ ,” donghun hisses, turning himself onto his side. he pumps his cock just enough to harden it slightly, curling yuchan into him. he inserts three fingers into his hole, slow as ever, to make sure yuchan was still prepped and ready.

yuchan breathes in softly, half-asleep but pushing his hips back still. it seems that he's not come down from his satiated high, the overstimulation not affecting him like donghun had thought it would. “mm, hyung. feels s’good.”

junhee kneads donghun’s ass, pouring some lube onto donghun’s cock and pumping it until it’s well covered. taking the small bit of initiative he has left within him, donghun pushes his cock inside; he exhales at the tightness, at the wet slide inside from the lube that remained in yuchan.

“now sleep, yeah, hyung?” junhee whispers as donghun settles in comfortably behind yuchan, making sure his cock wouldn’t slide out. junhee slides behind him, pulling the pair to his chest.

“sleep and we’ll talk more about… this tomorrow. ‘s not just one night, okay?”

somewhere inside donghun’s brain, the fear of ‘no strings attached’ remains, but he feels so fucked out and satiated that this would be a worry for tomorrow. and he falls asleep, sandwiched between the two boys who he is probably more than just in love with at this point, comforted by the fact that he is more to them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and concrit are always welcome/appreciated and if you like my style of writing, feel free to subscribe! hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/illumirne/) for more! ♡


End file.
